Sweet Anbu
by lah-cha
Summary: Um encontro faz com que Uchiha Sasuke mude sua vida completamente , um novo amor surge ..e muitas brigas e romance á de acontecer ... Presente de aniversario para a Lia-san :3
1. encontro

Oi povo! Aqui estou mais uma vez com uma fic dedicada a uma pessoa u.u. Lia-san essa fic é pra você espero que goste. É narusasu o Naruto tem 20 e o Sasuke 16 *¬*. Aproveitem a fic n.n

(pensamentos....meus é claro u.u )

``e dos personagens ´´

Era um dia ensolarado em Konoha. Sasuke andava pelas ruas já que não tinha missões e nada para fazer em casa. Por incrível que pareça hoje nenhuma fan veio atrás dele, isso o deixava aliviado por não ter que correr.

Andou tanto que foi parar em lugar pouco movimentado. Acabou vendo em um banco uma loira chorando com a cabeça baixada, que reconheceu ser Ino. No banco havia mais duas meninas: uma era Sakura e a outra Karin. Elas estavam tentando acalmar a loira, que chorava descontroladamente.

Sakura: Calma Ino. --Acariciando os cabelos da loira.

Karin: É! Ele é um idiota por ter te dispensado! Ele não vale nada. --Falou confiante.

Ino: Eu....o...amo....não...sei....o...que...vou...fazer. --Falava entre soluços.

Sasuke escutava toda conversa. Não queria se intrometer em algo que não era do seu interesse, mas estava curioso... Nunca havia visto Ino com outro rapaz, não que gostasse dela, mas ela era a única que não o perseguia. Queria saber quem era o tal cara, então resolveu continuar lá para descobrir.

Karin: Mas eu não entendo. Quando você ficou com ele? Nunca vi você acompanhada com ninguém. --Olhava para a loira

Ino: Ele era um ANBU. Estava tendo muitas missões e sem nenhum motivo ele terminou comigo. Perguntei o porquê, mas ele não quis me falar, dizendo que me magoaria. --Não estava mais soluçando e agora secava as lágrimas.

Sakura: Mas ele era um cara ruim? --Esperando uma resposta.

Ino: Ele era a pessoa mais gentil, bondosa e alegre que já conheci. Ele era perfeito, lindo, inteligente, engraçado... Eu o amava com todas as minhas forças. --Colocando a mão no coração.

Karin: Ele gostava de você como você gostava dele?

Ino: Eu não sei... Talvez ele tenha terminado por causa do meu jeito de ser... Talvez eu não o mereça... Mas tenho certeza que a pessoa com quem ele ficar terá muita sorte.* -- Abrindo um sorriso. --Mas vou lutar para conseguir reconquistá-lo.* n.n

Sakura: É isso ai, Ino! Lute pelo amor da sua vida! --Fogo nos olhos.

Karin: É igual a mim e o Sasuke-kun. --Com fogo nos olhos.

Sasuke: ``Tava demorando pra colocar o meu nome no meio´´

Sakura: Como assim você e o Sasuke-kun? Ele é meu!

Ino saiu do meio das duas que agora brigavam feito duas loucas. Era xingamento, puxões de cabelo, Ino e Sasuke olhavam tudo com uma gota na cabeça. Ino saiu de lá sem ser percebidas pelas amigas e Sasuke acabou fazendo o mesmo.

Sasuke foi para o campo de treinamento, estava muito entediado. Quem sabe treinar um pouco não o ajudava. Treinou durante algumas horas. Estava exausto e sem chakra. Escutou um barulho vindo de dentro da floresta e quando percebeu um homem encapuzado com uma espada veio pra cima dele. Não havia como fugir e para sua sorte não estava com o equipamento ninja. Cruzou* os braços para não sofrer o ataque, mas ao em vez de escutar sua pele sendo perfurada escutou um barulho de armas se chocando. Tirou o braço de seu campo* de visão e viu um ANBU loiro o defendendo*.

O ANBU acabou rapidamente com o homem encapuzado. Ele* estava de costas para Sasuke, tirou a máscara que era de raposa, olhou para Sasuke e disse:

???: Você esta bem?

Sasuke: Hum... Arigatou... É... Quem é você?

Naruto: Meu nome é Naruto. O seu deve ser Uchiha Sasuke se não estou enganado. --Abrindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Sasuke: Como sabe o meu nome?

Naruto: Sou um ANBU, isso é meu trabalho. --Encarando o moreno.

Naruto era um rapaz loiro com olhos bem azuis como o mar, tinha três riscos de cada lado de seu rosto, sua bandana estava* pendurada em seu pescoço deixando seus cabelos balançarem junto ao vento. Ele tinha músculos que ficavam a mostra por causa da roupa ANBU e* quando sorria parecia uma raposa.

Sasuke: ``Ele é bonito até... Mas o que estou pensando ele é um homem... Droga ele tem uma cara de inocente... Sasuke o que você esta pensando? Ele só o salvou e nada mais... Mas não quer dizer que eu não possa conhecê-lo melhor... Mas que merda... ´´

Naruto: Você esta bem? --Olhando para o moreno

Sasuke: Claro... Só estou cansado. ``Merda! Como alguma pessoa* pode ter uma expressão tão... tão... fofa ´´

Naruto: Então eu já vou indo. Tenho que levá-lo para a* Hokage. n.n --Dando as costas para o Uchiha

Sasuke: Não! Espera! --Gritando fazendo loiro se* virar. --É... Eu queria agradecer de algum modo... Já que você me salvou. ``Onde foi parar minha dignidade? Pouco me importa ele vale à pena.´´

Naruto: Hum... O que tem em mente? --Fazendo uma cara fofa na opinião de Sasuke.

Sasuke: Quem sabe um jantar? ``Ele vai dizer não... Tá parecendo um encontro.´´

Naruto ficou surpreso com a pergunta do moreno. Sasuke não havia reparado que o loiro havia dado* um sorriso malicioso. Estava gostando de toda aquela situação. O Uchiha havia chamado muito a atenção do loiro.

Naruto: Eu adoraria. Em que local? --Com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Sasuke: ``Ele disse sim o.o´´ É...que tal você me esperar* na torre da Hokage às 19:00?* Aí eu te busco e vamos direto para o* restaurante. ``Isso tá parecendo cada vez mais um encontro -__-´´

Naruto: Tá parecendo que sou sua namorada. --Dando uma risada baixa. --Mas tudo bem. Vou te* esperar lá. Então, até as 19:00, Sasuke. --E desapareceu em uma cortina de fumaça.

Sasuke: ``Meu Deus... Nunca fiquei tão excitado em toda minha vida... Droga! É como se ele tivesse poder sobre mim... Melhor eu voltar para casa então*´´ --E foi na* direção de sua casa.

Sasuke chegou em sua* casa e foi direito tomar um banho. Demorou uma hora* para finalizar o banho. Se arrumou. Colocou uma camisa azul marinho com o símbolo Uchiha nas costas, uma calça preta e um sapato, seu cabelo estava um pouco molhado o que deixava ele com cara de rebelde, não havia uma mulher que não se derreteria* toda pelo Uchiha, ele estava muito bonito. Viu o relógio e faltava 15 minutos. Saiu de casa, a trancou e foi na* direção da torre da Hokage.

Quando chegou lá viu um belo loiro com cabelos também molhados usando uma camisa branca e uma calça laranja com detalhes pretos. Estava lindo. Sasuke já achava lindo ele todo desarrumado* e suado pela batalha, mas agora estava mais lindo do que nunca. Sua expressão era de inocente. Sentia raiva daquela expressão, tinha vontade de agarrar o loiro, ele ficava tão fofo daquele jeito.

Mas Sasuke não era o único que pensava assim. Ele pôde perceber que várias pessoas olhavam para o loiro com luxúria, tanto homens como mulheres. Isso deixava Sasuke puto, lançava olhares ameaçadores para aqueles que olhavam seu loiro.

Sasuke cumprimentou Naruto e foram andando para o tal restaurante. No caminho conversavam, Sasuke conversava como nunca havia feito antes, só se soltava assim quando estava com ele, se sentia confortável, ele era tão alegre que passava isso para as outras pessoas.

Quando chegaram ao* restaurante, que por sinal era de comida japonesa, se sentaram em uma mesa nos fundos já que o local estava lotado. Conversaram* mais, muita gente que olhava ficava surpresa afinal, Sasuke era conhecido por ser alguém frio e sem sentimentos, que não gostava das outras pessoas sem ser ele. Ele nem ligava continuava conversando com Naruto cada vez mais.

Eles saíram do restaurantes satisfeitos. Andavam agora em uma rua onde não havia movimento só havia* os dois. Sasuke estava ficando desconfortado com aquilo já que o loiro era falante, iria quebrar o silêncio, mas o loiro quebrou primeiro.

Naruto: Eu gostei muito. Arigatou, Sasuke, por ter me convidado. n.n --Abrindo um sorriso. --Queria retribuir por ter pago* a comida para mim.

Sasuke: Que nada. Afinal, isso foi por você ter me salvado. ``o que...? Por que eu não disse claro? Merda! Olha a chance que eu perdi.´´

Naruto: Mas mesmo assim vou fazê-lo. –Aproximou-se* de Sasuke. --Nem que você seja contra.

Sasuke encostou-se na parede. Naruto estava agora na* sua frente com os olhos cheios de luxúria. Ia dizer algo, mas foi interrompido por um beijo por parte do loiro. Sasuke ficou estático com a reação do loiro, mas foi aridamente* substituída, agora correspondia o loiro que ficou feliz com a ação do moreno. Naruto segurava Sasuke com* uma das mãos em sua cintura e outra atrás de sua* cabeça. Sasuke segurava na cintura de Naruto. Naruto aprofundava o beijo, explorava cada pedaço da boca de Sasuke, seu gostou era divino na opinião de Naruto, ficava imaginando como seria o resto, devia ser tão bom quanto sua boca.

Naruto: ``Droga! Assim vou me descontrolar! Ele é uma tentação...´´

Sasuke: ``Nunca me senti tão bem em minha vida. Quero tanto estar perto dele.´´

Não havia ninguém para ver tal* momento. Lentamente seus lábios foram se separando fazendo que um fio de saliva saísse da boca do loiro. Os olhos azuis encontraram os escuros, Naruto tinha um olhar malicioso, já Sasuke estava um pouco vermelho. Naruto acariciou o rosto de Sasuke e disse:

Naruto: Se eu soubesse que encontraria alguém tão fascinante salvando vidas já teria feito tal* ato. Mas nenhuma chegaria aos seus pés. --Dando um beijo em seu pescoço.

Sasuke: Naruto... --As carícias de Naruto aumentavam cada vez mais. --Pa...pare.--Falou um pouco ofegante.

Naruto parou na hora. Como assim? Achava que o moreno estava gostando das suas carícias, então porque havia ficado chateado, estava* tão bom. Olhou para o moreno com cara de dúvida.

Sasuke: Não sei se estou pronto. --Falando envergonhado.

Naruto: Então você é virgem. --Ficando animado. --Quero ter o privilégio de ser a primeira pessoa e única a ter esse corpo. --Dando um selinho em Sasuke. --Vou esperar, mas não sou uma pessoa que espera muito. --Abrindo um sorriso.

Sasuke: ``Droga, droga, não acredito que falei que sou virgem pra ele!´´

Naruto: Nee Sasu-chan. --Dando um sorriso malicioso.

Sasuke: Hum? --Olhando para o loiro.

Naruto: Quer morar comigo? --Abrindo um sorriso. --Sou muito sozinho, adoraria ter sua companhia. E não se preocupe, não irei agarrá-lo em quanto dorme. É claro, só se você pedir. --Abrindo um sorriso malicioso.

Sasuke: ``Ele quer que eu more com ele... Diga que sim seu idiota!´´ Eu... Eu...

Naruto: Vamos Sasuke! Sei que também quer. Eu realmente gostei de você. --Dando um beijo no pescoço de Sasuke.

Sasuke: ``Droga, não da pra falar não pra ele!´´ Está bem. --Sendo agarrado pelo loiro em um forte abraço.

Naruto: Prometo que não irá se arrepender. Agora vamos. --Puxando o moreno

Sasuke: Mas pra onde?

Naruto: Pegar suas coisas para morar na* minha casa. O que mais seria? --Puxando mais o moreno

Naruto foi puxando Sasuke até sua casa* onde o moreno pegou tudo. Quando sua mala já estava pronta Naruto o levou até seu apartamento. Não era tão grande como a casa do Uchiha, (imagina, nem é grande) mas era aconchegante. Tinha uma sala, dois quartos, uma cozinha, e um banheiro. Naruto quase abriu o maior barraco já que Sasuke não queria dormi no mesmo quarto que ele, mesmo tendo outro Naruto teve que apelar com sua cara mais fofa do mundo cão- sem- dono, Sasuke não conseguiu resistir e acabou que ficou* no quarto do loiro. (Dá-lhe Uzumaki xD)

Ambos já haviam tomado banho e agora iriam dormir. Sasuke deitou do lado de Naruto, que logo agarrou a cintura do moreno para ficar mais perto. Sasuke tinha sua cabeça no peito de Naruto, já que este era maior que ele, ficou vermelho, o loiro havia prometido que não faria nada até o momento certo.

Naruto: Calma, não vou fazer nada. Assim fico perto de você. --Dando um beijo no topo da cabeça de Sasuke. --Agora durma. Teve um dia muito agitado hoje.

Sasuke dormiu daquele jeito mesmo e acabou* segurando a cintura de Naruto também, que ficou feliz com a ação. O moreno sabia que tivera um dia agitado, mas o dia seguinte seria mais.

Continua...........

Bem povo, espero que tenham gostado da fic, espero que principalmente a Lia-san já que a fic é pra ela u.u Bem QUERO REVIEWS ò.Ó...PORQUE SE NÃO O FLOQUINHO MORRE!

bjus


	2. Culpa

Olha o segundo cap...sei que demorei u.u, só atrasei pra beta u.u..então aproveitem o cap n.n ...Quero agradecer ao Lipe que Beto a fic n.n..

`` o do Naruto e companhia ´´

Sasuke abriu os olhos e reparou que estava sozinho na cama. Levantou-se. Sentiu um cheiro muito bom vindo da cozinha e foi ver o que era. Ao chegar viu o loiro sem camisa e com um short curto. Corou na hora. Naruto escutou barulho, olhou para trás e sorriu.

- Bom dia Sasu-chan – Naruto abriu um sorriso - Esta com fome? Eu fiz panquecas

- Adoro comer panquecas – sentou-se à mesa

- Eu também! – Sentou-se à com um prato cheio de panquecas - Quer calda pra colocar na panqueca? – Ofereceu um frasco de calda

- Uhn...é mel? – Pegou o frasco

- É...eu prefiro comer sem, mas as vezes como com mel – Abocanhou um grande pedaço de panqueca.

Sasuke colocou mel em suas panquecas. Quando ele mordeu, um pouco do mel escorreu em seu pescoço. O que fez Naruto ficar excitado com aquilo.

- Seu rosto esta sujo. – Naruto disse olhando o moreno

- A onde? Não consigo achar! – Passava a mão no rosto e no pescoço, lambuzando um pouco mais.

- Deixa que eu limpo! – Naruto se apoiou na mesa, quase deixou seu prato cair. Levantou o queixo do moreno e lambeu onde estava sujo.

O gosto do Sasuke era tão bom, Naruto continuou a lamber o Uchiha. Já estava próximo do moreno, não teria de jogar tudo da mesa no chão. Estava praticamente no colo do moreno que soltava vários gemidos.

- Ahhh...Naruto! – Segurava na cintura do loiro, se remexendo na cadeira.

Naruto parou de lamber o pescoço de Sasuke e atacou sua boca pedindo entrada. Era um beijo selvagem. Naruto estava muito excitado, ainda não sabia como não havia atacado o moreno antes na cama. Para a alegria de Naruto o moreno estava também sem camisa. Separou seu lábio com o de Sasuke e o olhou com uma cara travessa e maliciosa.

- Naruto... Você prometeu!

Naruto se separou do moreno. Foi lavar a louça. Pegou as coisas que haviam caído no chão. Tinha que fazer algo para tirar aqueles pensamentos pervertidos que estavam em sua cabeça.

Naruto se aproximou do moreno e levantou seu queixo e deu um beijo doce no moreno. Ficou acariciando a pele branca e macia do moreno e fitando aqueles dois olhos ônix que tanto amava.

- Eu...só....não estou pronto ainda. – Sasuke mantinha uma expressão um tanto quanto triste, e olhava para baixo.

- Não fique triste.. Irei esperar o tempo que for preciso! – Deu um beijo na testa do moreno

- Arigatou! – Abraçou o loiro

- Agora vou até a torre da Hokage pra ver se tenho alguma missão. Pode ficar a vontade, a casa é sua. – Deu um beijo na testa de Sasuke

Naruto colocou sua roupa de jounin. Estava com ferias na anbu. Só fazia missões para jounin. Deixou Sasuke sozinho em casa e foi para a torre da Hokage.

Sasuke reparou que o loiro estava sem o colar. Era quase impossível vê-lo sem. Então o pego e foi atrás do loiro. Quando o achou ele estava falando com Ino, ficou escondido para escutar a conversa.

- Por favor! Eu não entendo o porque! Explique-me...pensei que me amava. – Ino estava chorando desesperada

- Eu nunca a amei como você me amava. Não tinha mas motivos para ficar ao seu lado. Agora preciso ir até a hokage.

- Me diga porque! Por que me abandonou? Eu o amo e nada vai me fazer mudar de idéia! – Ino segurou a camiseta de Naruto - Ou você já arrumou outra?! Quem é ela? Aposto que não vai amá-la como me amou! Vai abandoná-la como fez comigo! Já que você não gosta de estar com ninguém.

Sasuke escutando aquilo,ficou com muita raiva então o loiro só estava usando para satisfazer seus desejos ,como ele pode fazer isso com meia volta e volto para a casa do loiro ,quando ele voltasse iria dizer adeus para o loiro.

O tempo passou e já era fim de tarde. Naruto teria de fazer uma missão Rank-s nesse mesmo dia. Mas iria passar em casa para se despedir do moreno. Quando chegou Sasuke estava com uma cara tanto brava como triste. Ele ia falar mas o moreno foi mais rápido.

- ACABOU! EU VOU EMBORA! Não quero mais ver sua cara, nunca devia ter confiado em você! SÓ ME USOU! COMO PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO?! PENSEI QUE ME AMAVA! – Sasuke gritava e chorava batendo no peito do loiro

- De onde tirou isso? – Naruto estava espantado com as palavras de Sasuke- Eu te amo! Nunca o usaria para fazer algo desse tipo! De onde tirou essa idéia? – Naruto mesmo ao espanto, tentava acalmar Sasuke.

- EU ESCUTEI VOCÊ FALANDO COM A INO! ENTÃO EU ERA SÓ UM BRINQUEDO PARA VOCÊ PODER ESQUECÊ-LA! VOCÊ É DESPRESIVEL ...UM IMBECIL NÃO QUERO VÊ-LO MAS NA MINHA VIDA!QUERO QUE MORRA!!

- E você acredita no que ela falou? Você confia mas nela do que em mim? Eu nunca demonstrei que não te amava! Que era só um brinquedo, pensei que tinha achado finalmente a pessoa certa... mas estava enganado. Eu não agredido que pode acreditar nas palavras dela. Agora se me der licença que vou para a minha missão. Pode voltar para sua casa ....e mais uma coisa. Eu sempre amei você dez o momento que o tinha visto.- Naruto saiu de sua casa indignado.

Sasuke não conseguia se manter em pé. Caiu de joelhos no chão. Ainda segurava o colar do loiro. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Antes escutara Ino falar que quem ficasse com o loiro seria alguém de sorte. Mas agora ela diz esse tipo de coisa. Será que era tudo um truque? Então ele havia dito aquelas coisas cruéis para o loiro sem motivo? Não podia ter feito tamanha estupidez! Não ambientaria ir atrás dele agora. Devia estar fora da vila nesse momento. Iria se desculpar pedir perda se fosse necessário... mas não queria perder o loiro.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

O tempo passou. Fazia quase um mês que o loiro não havia voltado. Sasuke estava em pânico. Muitos pensamentos dolorosos passavam pela sua cabeça. O loiro não podia morrer, iria se culpar pelo resto da vida se isso ocorresse.

Mas uma noticia chegou até seus ouvidos: Naruto havia voltado mas estava muito ferido. Quase teve um ataque quando escutou aquilo. Correu pro hospital. Naruto ainda estava na sala de cirurgia. Se culpar eternamente por tudo aquilo... isso não teria acontecido se não tivesse sido tão mesquinho com o loiro. Ele que viveu sempre sozinho... e quando havia encontrado alguém vai lá e destrói.

Naruto pode receber visitas pela noite. Estava com muitas faixas pelo corpo. Sasuke, quando foi visitá-lo, quase não acreditou no que viu. O loiro tão forte... ali, deitado, sofrendo e machucado. Pediu à Hokage para ficar sozinho com o loiro. Tsunade havia entendido que o loiro finalmente havia achado alguém para viver junto. Proibiu qualquer um que quisesse entrar naquele dia. O moreno podia ficar sozinho com ele sem se preocupar com visitas indesejadas.

Sasuke se aproximou na cama do loiro e sentou em uma cadeira perto da cama. Em sua mão segurava com muita força o colar do loiro, fazia carinho em seu rosto, como queria ver aqueles olhos e seu sorriso bobo.

- Perdoe-me Naruto....eu...eu....não devia ter falado aquilo! Por favor perdoe-me.. eu te amo! Não me deixe! Não quero ficar sozinho novamente. – Sasuke sentia-se realmente triste e arrependido, seu olho, mareado pelo fato de ver seu amado daquele jeito, deixou uma lagrima escorrer, e passar por todo aquele lindo rosto do moreno.

Naruto não se movia. Sasuke não sabia se o loiro havia ou não escutado o que ele havia dito. Ele tinha que acordar, queria ficar ao lado dele.

- Acorde Naruto! Perdoe-me. Fui um idiota!Sei que depois daquilo não mereço ficar com você. Mas se isso for necessário para fazer que você acorde eu nunca mais apareço na sua vida! Acorde... por favor! Quero ver seu sorriso, seus olhos, e pela ultima vez o gosto da sua boca. – Sasuke não agüentara mais, desabou em lágrimas. Chorou como nunca havia chorado antes. Realmente havia demonstrado e liberado seus sentimentos por alguém.

Sasuke deitou a cabeça no peito do loiro ainda chorando. Não ligava que alguém visse ou que seu orgulho fosse para o lixo. Só queria que o loiro acordasse! Nada mais era importante! Sentiu que alguém estava fazendo carinho em sua cabeça, começou a tremer, olhou para cima e pode ver Naruto sorrido e o olhando com carinho.

- Naruto.....eu

Fora interrompido pelo loiro que havia o puxado para um beijo. Ambos precisavam daquilo. Suas lagrimas se misturavam junto. Quando não tinham mais fôlego, se separaram. Naruto fazia carinho no rosto do moreno que não acreditava no que via. Abraçara o loiro com toda força com medo que ele fosse embora novamente.

- Esta tudo bem, Sasuke. Eu estou aqui. – Naruto fazia carinho no moreno, tentava sanar aquele choro constante com palavras reconfortantes.

- Naruto.. eu... perdoe-me... eu fui ... – Sasuke não conseguia falar, soluçava e chorava ao mesmo tempo.

- Não precisa falar nada. Fico feliz que você esta ao meu lado novamente. Nada precisa ser esclarecido. – Naruto sorriu, ele era realmente um anjo, seu rosto era belo e reconfortante.

- Naruto aishiteru – Sasuke ainda com os olhos mareados pelo seu choro, olhou para os lindos olhos profundos como mar.

- Aishiterumo Sasu-chan - Puxou o moreno para outro beijo, agora mais intenso.

*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Depois de algum tempo Naruto recebeu alta e pode voltar para sua casa. Sasuke entregara o colar a Naruto de volta. Estava muito feliz por seu loiro ter voltado. Nada faria com que ele mudasse de idéia.

Agora eles viviam na casa de Sasuke, pois era maior e mais confortável. O loiro nem tinha reclamado, para ele, estar ao lado de Sasuke era mais importante. Ele estava agora sentado no sofá enquanto Sasuke fazia algo para eles comerem.

- Ne Sasu-chan - Naruto evocava Sasuke com voz mansa - Estou machucado ...isso quer dizer que tenho quer ser mimado – Deu um sorriso malicioso, que qualquer um notaria, menos Sasuke.

- Você acabou de sair do hospital – Parou de fazer o que estava fazendo e foi em direção a Naruto para averiguar o problema.

- Uhn....mas eu me curo rápido.

Naruto puxou Sasuke para o sofá fazendo que o moreno ficassem no colo do maior. Naruto possuía um olhar muito malicioso. Sasuke tentava sair mas o loiro o segurava e não ia soltá-lo tão cedo.

- Naruto você ainda não se recuperou, tem que descansar! Agora me solte! – Olhava para o loiro ainda tentando sair do colo do mesmo.

- Isso só vai me fazer melhorar Sasu-chan! – Dizia enquanto com a boa abria a camisa do moreno - Prometo que depois eu vou me deitar – Chupou o pescoço de Sasuke, deixando uma marca vermelha.

- Ahhh....Naruto

Naruto deitou Sasuke no sofá ficando em cima deste. Sentiu seus machucados incomodarem, mas não deu atenção a eles. Começou a beijar o moreno enquanto despia-o. Mas que uma dor que naruto não conseguiu esconder se fez presente e o loiro gemeu de dor assustando o moreno. Sasuke pergunta se está tudo bem mais naruto não responde e continua a ignorar as dores e beijar o moreno despindo-o. Abandonou a boca de Sasuke e começou a dar mordidas, lambidas e chupões por todo o abdômen do moreno.

Sasuke estava adorando as caricias do loiro. Gemia cada vez mais alto, Naruto estava deixando louco. Naruto mordia e chupava os mamilos do moreno. Não agüentou mais, foi descendo até a calça do moreno e a tirou deixando o corpo nu de Sasuke a mostra. Naruto estava cada vez mais excitado com aquele corpo macio.

- Sasu-chan, como pude viver esses anos todos ser ter seu corpo para mim? - Lambeu a extensão do membro do moreno, arrancando gemidos de prazer.

Naruto escutou um gemido por parte de Sasuke. Chupou agora com mais vontade o membro do menor. Dava algumas mordidas. Suas feridas estavam ardiam, mas não se importava, queria o corpo do moreno ali e agora. Tirou o resto das roupas que vestia e virou Sasuke de bruços.

Sasuke estava ofegante, gritou quando sentiu algo invadi-lo. Era como se algo rasgasse em seu interior. O loiro tentava acalmá-lo, Sasuke tinha a cabeça no braço do sofá, para acalmar os gritos de dor do moreno Naruto começou a masturbar o menor, que agora gemia de prazer. Colocou mais um dedo. Um gemido de dor misturado com prazer soou na sala. Por fim colocou o terceiro. Sasuke tremia e tinha a respiração acelerada, estava louco de prazer.

Naruto estava excitado não ia mais conseguir. Tinha que estar no corpo do moreno. Retirou os dedos de dentro do corpo do menor e colocou seu membro. Sasuke gritou. Uma onda de emoções invadiu seu corpo. Naruto segurava em sua cintura e fazia movimentos de vai em vem que deixava o Uchiha louco. Naruto acelerou o ritmo e depois deu uma estocada mais forte que fez que Sasuke gozasse na mãos do loiro.

Naruto lambeu todo o gozo que estava em sua mão. Deu mais uma estocada forte no moreno que soltou um grito rouco de prazer. Naruto também estava em seu limite e acabou gozando dentro do moreno. Caiu sobre o moreno que estava, agora, de barriga para cima. Ambos estavam muito ofegantes e cansados. As chagas do loiro estavam muito doloridas. Só faltavam sangrar perante a dor. Deu um beijo no moreno com paixão.

- Sasuke... você é a melhor coisa... que me aconteceu... na... minha vida. – Deu um selinho no amado.

- Você também... Aishiteru Naruto-kun! – Abraçou o loiro com força, que lhe deu um beijo na testa

Um cheiro de comida queimada se espalhou. Sasuke deixou o forno ligado e agora a comida estava toda arruinada.

- A comida...droga! – Sasuke dizia nervoso

- Deixa ela.. – Naruto abraçou mais forte aquele cujo amava.

Naruto dormiu segurando o moreno. Logo ele acabou dormindo também, naquele sofá. Ambos nunca estiveram tão felizes em suas vidas, mas muita coisa ruim ainda a de acontecer.

Continuação.................

Espero que tenham gostado do cap ..quem acha que ta perto do final ..esta errado u.u...tem muito rolo pra acontecer kukukuku...bem ..o Floquinho num via morrer ..acho porque vou dar ele para Puck...

Entregando pra Puck ....o floquinho que balança o rabinho

Só quero saber o que vai fazer com ele n.n ..vai matar ele +.+ ..ou cuidar ¬¬

bjus


	3. Missão

Havia se passado uma semana Naruto já esta curado ,seu amor por Sasuke aumentava cada vez ,era tão bom star ao lado do moreno que sempre lhe trazia conforto .

Suas missões como Anbu haviam voltado com tudo ..tinha pouco tempo com Sasuke , mas esses pequenos momentos eram inesquecíveis .Havia aceitado morar na casa de Sasuke depois de muita discução que só havia sido resolvida na cama .

Mas a cada dia que passava Naruto ficava com medo , o que Ino faria pra descobrir quem era seu novo amor ,aquilo só trazia mais dor de cabeça para o loiro.

~*~*~*~

Sasuke estava feliz de ficar com Naruto ao seu lado, se sentia de nojo de sim mesmo por ter acusado seu loiro , pensava que quando Naruto acordasse não iria mais querer velo ,mas fora diferente do que ele havia pensado .

Havia discutido feio com o loiro por um motivo besta , que eles começassem a morar ali de agora em diante , não conseguia convencê-lo , mas quando disse que estaríamos mais à-vontade..lembra que no dia seguinte havia acordado com uma dor insuportável no meio de suas pernas ...

Sasuke tinha uma vontade de matar aquela loira maldita que um dia penso ser sua amiga ...se Lea tentasse algo como Naruto ela seria uma mulher morta .

~*~*~*~

Tsunade havia reunido todos os times para a sua sala que esta cheia de pirralhos chatos que não paravam de conversar , mas como não tem paciência logo gritou

-CALADOSSS –Grita Tsunade

Na sala estavam : Sasuke, Sai,Sakura,Kakashi,Ino,Hinata,Kiba ,Karin,Neji e Yamato

Os únicos sensei que se encontravam eram Kakashi e o grito da hokage todos haviam ficado em um silencio mortal com medo .E logo ela começou a falar

-hum....assim é melhor –Fala mais calma –tenho uma missão SS para todos você –Fala seria –você vão atravessar a floresta da morte ....

-mas nunca ninguém voltou dela com vida –Fala Sakura –isso seria suicídio

-não quando se tem dois sobrevivente ...eles iram guiá-los....só estou mandando vocês para essa missão porque temos informações que Orochimaru esta depois dessa floresta em algum lugar ...

-e quem são os guias ? –Pergunta Sasuke

-você logos os conheceram –Fala com um sorriso –são os melhores ninjas que eu tenho...são conhecidos como Demônios da vila da folha –Fala com um sorriso assustador

Todos ficaram assustados como assim demônios ,e eles eram os mais fortes .Tsunade se levantou e mandou todos a seguirem para conhecer seus guias

~*~*~*~

Em um lago duas pessoas com chakras muito altos lutavam usando jutsus muitos considerados proibidos um deles era Naruto que esta somente com um calça preta que tinha todo corpo molhado .

Já o outro era um belo rapaz de cabelos escuros na altura do ombro ,também só esta com um calça preta e todo molhado ,seus olhos eram castanhos e pele morena ,que estava do outro lado do rio .Tinha a mesma idade que Naruto mais era maior e tinha mais músculos .

-Hey Kasuma .....vai desistir –Fala Naruto com um sorriso

-huhuhuuh...era eu que devia perguntar tal coisa Naru –Fala Kasuma rindo .

-Suiton, Suiryuudan no Jutsu–Grita Naruto

Um imenso Dragão sai da água e ruge e vai na direção de Kasuma que também grita

-Suiton, Suijinheki shuishin –Fala Kasuma

Uma parede de água é formada , aquilo era inútil para um ataque de água ..mas mesmo assim impediu o dragão de atacá-lo e fez selos parecidos com do loiro e gritou

- Suiton, Suiryuudan no Jutsu

Agora os dois dragões brigavam ..como se fosse reais ..rugiam e gritavam , um jutsu igual feito por outra pessoa não daria no mesmo ,Kasuma e Naruto faziam todos sues jutsus ficaram mais fortes , usando a mesma quantidade de chakra ou até mesmo.

- Fuuton, Reppuushou .... Katon, Karyuu Endan –Grita Naruto

Ele havia ajuntado dois tipos de elemento , isso fez com que bolas maiores de fogo fossem em direção a Kasuma ,e fazendo com que ambos os dragões sumissem pela alta temperatura .

Todas as bolas de fogo atingiram o local onde se encontrava Kasuma ,uma grande fumaça densa empesteou o local fazendo Naruto procurar o rastro de Kasuma, sabia que ele ainda estava vivo .

-Esta na hora de acabar com isso –Falou Naruto

-hn....esta certo ..se é o que deseja –Fala Kasuma dentro da nevoa -os mesmos jutsus de sempre ?

-sim os mesmos –Falou sorrindo

-PARADOS –Grita alguém fora da nevoa

Ambos param e ficaram esperando a nevoa sair ,avistando uma loira muito zangada na margem do rio os encarango com uma veia estourando .

-vocês dois querem acabar com a vila –Fala brava

-ehhh

-calados ..estou falando ,esses jutsu que me causaram a maior dor de cabeça , e vocês ainda vão fazê-los aqui ? –Pergunta brava

-ehhh

-seus idiotas , depois reclamam que as pessoas o chamem de demônios

-bem ternamente eu sou um demônio –Fala Naruto na nevoa ainda

-e eu sou a reencarnação de um ..não muda muito –Fala Kasuma

-onde já se viu um demônio com aparecia de anjo ? –Pergunta Tsunade

-ora, de anjo hahaha eu não tenho nada ..andando até Tsunade ..por trouxe tantas pessoas ? –Pergunta curioso

-hora do lanche –Fala lambendo só lábios –os da direita são meus – Fala com um sorriso

-Parem de brincar ...eles não são lanches onde já se viu ! –Fala nervosa

Naruto e Kasuma ficam de frente a todos presentes ,ambos estavam sem camisa e com as calças meio rasgadas ,seus ferimentos estavam se curando ,fazendo com que uma fumaça saísse do local .

Seus corpos estavam molhados ,chamando muita atenção de olhares maliciosos e rostos vermelhos , fazendo ambos rirem com tal coisa ,e deixando Tsunade brava.

-qual é a missão ? –Pergunta Naruto cansado

-uma missão SS para os dois –Fala com um sorriso

-hn..não sei , na ultima vez que fiz uma missão assim , bem ouve muito sangue –Falou Kasuma

-hum..na ultima foi a pior da minha vida , proteger uma garota chata que vivia se jogando em cima de mim ,só porque dois países queriam matar ela ..justo eu tinha que cuida dela –Fala enfezado

-oras ,pelo menos ela era bonita! –Fala Kasuma com um sorriso

-hn,mas era irritante e chata –Fala com bico

-pouco me importa sobre isso ,vocês vão levar esse grupo de pessoas apara atravessar a floresta da morte ..e quero todos vivos –Falou severa

-Duas pessoas para proteger nove .se ta de brincadeira , sabe que eu odeio gente –Fala com desgosto

-isso é uma ordem ,se voltar sem um integrante pagaram –Falou brava

-não devo temê-la só porque é uma hokage ..posso muito bem sair daqui –Fala Kasuma bravo

-se sair daqui vou atrás de você -Falou bravo

á uma grande contia em dinheiro para ambos !Assim esta melhor ?

-agora você falou minha língua ! quem são os muleques que termos que levar ?-Pergunta animado

-bem , deve conhecer todos ,afinal já esteve na Anbu, então não preciso apresentar todos –Fala encarando os dois -mas eles gostariam que você s se apresentassem

-as vezes eu até esqueço que fui da Anbu D.M- Fala cruzando os braços –eles não vão ter medo ,nojo essas coisas vão ? –Pergunta sem emoção

-deis de quando você liga para o que os outros pensam –Fala com um sorriso

-Hn, bem esta bem , mas não quero ter que ficar dias com pessoas idiotas –Fala com raiva –Meu nome é Kasuma , sou mais conhecido como mal ,demônio maldito ,besta ,filho do inferno ,pois sou a reencarnação do rei dos dragões ,odeio pessoas que ficam em meu caminho –Fala bravo –

-animador como sempre , meu nome é Naruto sou o..

-demônio em pessoa a pessoa mais cruel egoísta da face da Terra- Fala Kasuma animado

-sim esta um pouco certo ...sou o Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi ,não sou alguém que deve julgar pela aparência ,posso ter essa cara inocente e as vezes idiota , mas sou o pior inimigo que pode ter ,sou chamado de demônio ,anjo caído e besta dos inferno ,tem outros mas não faço questão de falar- Fala sem emoção .

-bem somos os guardiões de konoha ,sabemos de todos ,seus nomes ,idade ,trabalho..tudo o que precisamos,temos que cuidar dessa maldita vila –Fala Kasuma com um sorriso –sabemos tudo sobre todos vocês ..

-bem parece que já são amigos –Fala a hokage feliz –podem partir hoje mesmo ..mas antes os dois poderiam colocar uma roupa descente

-poderia ficar até sem , isso só atrapalha meus movimentos ,roupas são inúteis –Fala com as mãos atrás da cabeça

-poderia me dizer o porque dessa viagem ? –Pergunta Naruto sem expressão

-logo saberá Naruto..Kakashi ira lhe contar no caminho ...-Indo embora –Agora vão logo para a missão –Falou sumindo

-hn..em trinta minutos quero todos no portão da vila –Fala Kasuma –sem atrasos ouviram ...vamos logo Naruto –

Ambos sumiram na frente de todos ,que logo foram para suas casas arumarem as coisas necessárias ,Sasuke quando chegou em casa não encontrou Naruto ,pensou que ele já estava no portão então se apresou .

~*~*~*~

Todos já estavam no portão da vila menos Kasuma e Naruto ,todos tinham uma pequena bolsa nas costas com equipamento ninja ,entra outras conversavam outros ficavam olhando para o céu .

Depois de um tempo ambos chegaram lado a lado .Naruto usava uma camisa branca com mangas e com seu famoso colar no pescoço ,uma calça preta com uma correte e uma mochila pendurada em um lado de suas costas .Kasuma usava uma camisa preta regata e uma calça marrom ,também tinha uma bolsa nas costas .

Ninguém ousou falar do atraso dos dois que passaram reto indo em direção ao portão da vila , sendo seguidos pelos outros em silencio .Foram andando em direção a floresta ,os outros acharam estranho não deviam ir correndo ?

-não seria mais fácil corrermos para chegar mais rápido ? –Pergunta Kiba em cima de Akamaru .Um cão bem grande branco maior que seu dono.

-infelizmente não –Fala calmo –a floreta não pode ser achada ..ela vem até nos ,não tem um lugar especifico ..ela aparece onde quer na hora que quer ..é por isso que não podemos correr ,porque não sabemos onde ela esta

-então como vamos encontrá-la ..ja que ela não existe –Fala Sakura confusa

-ela existe ..mas ela é mágica ,ninguém HUMANO que entro saiu com vida ..é muito mais fácil nos andarmos ,porque assim ela vai aparecer –Fala Kasuma emburrado

-se ela é tão complicada e difícil de encontrá-la ,fazendo só aqueles dignos de entrar nela e explorar sua imensidão ...não sera a mesma cosia para sair –Pergunta Hinata meio tímida

Kasuma e Naruto pararam para olhar a Hyuuga ,o resto do grupo a olhou também fazendo com que ela ficasse vermelha e nervosa ,se arrependendo de ter dito tal coisa.

-hn por isso adoro Hyuugas fala -Kasuma com um sorriso

-ótima observação Hinata-san –Fala contente –sim esta certa ..para sair da floresta temos a mesma dificuldade até mais complicada para encontrar a saída ...obrigado pela observação tinha me esquecido completamente

-não..não foi nada ...e na~..precisa me chamar de Hinata-san –Fala envergonhada

Ino olhou feio para a morena que estava ganhando atenção de mais de seu amado, estava com uma vontade de falar uma poucas e boas para ela .Sasuke nem ligou , sabia o jeito de Naruto ,então nem ligou para a atenção que Hinata ganhou .

-bem ..mesmo assim não podemos parar..acho que a entrada logo vai se abrir ..então temos que começar a correr –Fala com um sorriso- conseguem acompanhar nossa velocidade ..ou até nisso são inúteis

-hn...posso encontrar a entrada antes que você ..incompetente –Fala Sasuke seco – sera fácil acompanhá-lo

-Uchihas ...todos iguais –Fala com raiva –um pior do que o outro ..

-hn .. não me compare com os mortos

-ora ..que eu saiba você não é o único vivo –Fala com um sorriso

-já chega ..temos que continuar a missa o- Fala calmo – fiquem todos juntos ,se não vão acabar se perdendo ,na entrada para a floresta

Todos concordaram com Naruto e começaram a correr em uma grande velocidade ,desviando de arvores e armadilhas de caçadores que estavam pelo caminho ,a floresta começou a ficar mais densa e escura, ruídos e rugidos começaram a ser ouvidos ,e a velocidade de todos aumentou até ver a entrada da floresta da morte .

Continua.....


	4. Ciumes,Revoltae Finalmente a sós

Eu sei que demorei úoú- Desviando de uma pedra gigante- mais olha postei muitas fics nessa semana olha o milagre –Desviando de sapos – O_O..mais não é motivo pra me mata ú_ú..to aqui né,e a culpa é da minha imaginação que fica pensando em fic nova- que a propósito já escrevi – então vamos loco a fic sim sim u_u.

Eles andavam pela floresta sem pressa, Hinata com o byakugan ativado e estava no meio entre Kasuma e Naruto que conversavam com ela, Sasuke estava com um pouco de ciúmes afinal ele não poderia ficar ali no lugar dela primeiro porque não tinha um Byakugan e segundo porque Ino já estava com uma aura negra assassina olhando para Hinata e ele não queria brigar agora com uma loira mimada.

-Quem aquela cega, besta, feia e ridícula pensa que é pra ficar assim tão perto do MEU Naruto... ela não se enxerga ele nunca iria ficar com ele como fico comigo ela não tem chances- Penso a loira -grrrr apertando os punhos.

-Se ela soubesse que o quanto ela esta sendo trouxa de não saber que ela foi trocada por um homem… ah eu pagaria para ver o rosto dela – Pensou rindo em seu consciente - que ele só geme meu nome..só pensa em mim e ela não passa de um ser insignificante perante mim.

-Nossa a Ino pensa que sou trouxa e não vejo seus olhares mortais em cima de mim...Hum ela também não sabe como vejo os olhares que lança pro Naruto-kun, admito que ele é muito lindo mais sei que ele já gosta de outro, afinal começo ele faz tempo coisa que ninguém sabe, e vou apoiar o romance dele com o Uchiha e ai daquela loira se ficar no caminho -Pensando e encarando Ino.

-Naruto-kun – Chamou com um sorriso - já esta de noite mais a frente –Falou assustada -como..

-Eu avisei que aqui não era uma floresta normal – Falou sorrindo - vamos ir até lá e monta acampamento por incrível que pareça são 23:00-Falou olhando pra cima.

-Mais tem luz ainda – Falou o moreno – como isso pode acontecer?

-Eu não sei... essa floresta em cada região é um horário não entendo como ela funciona nem se ela é mesmo uma floresta – Falou pensando no assunto.

-Naruto vamos revezar o turno, você e mais alguém – Olhando para Sasuke - ficam vigiando um pouco longe do acampamento enquanto eu e mais alguém vigio dentro...seria melhor você ir com o Uchiha afinal sharingan seria útil – Falou com malicia.

-Hum esta bem não ligo de ficar vigiando primeiro fora do acampamento – Falou sorrindo – estou lhe devendo essa Kasuma – Falou baixo somente para que Hinata e Kasuma escutasse.

-Não eu só estou retribuindo um dos inúmeros favores que você já fez a mim - Falou piscando - então ficaremos aqui, fique uma certa distancia daqui qualquer coisa mande uma mensagem.

-Sim vamos Uchiha – Falou dando as costas a todos - quanto tempo até a troca?

-Pensando bem porque não ficamos assim até amanha – Falou Hinata sorrindo – o que acha?!

-Eu não me importo – Falou olhando com malicia para Sasuke que corou.

-Mais porque eu não vou com o Naruto?!- Falou com raiva - sou muito útil tanto quanto o Sasuke – Falou nervosa.

-Em que aspecto?! – Falou Hinata - não tente se comparar com ele Ino você perde alem de que ele não é irritante e trouxa como você - Falou com raiva.

-Olha quem fala a pobre Hinata que tem vergonha... fraca inútil, sou melhor que você em todos os sentidos, você é uma coitada!

-Hahahaha você não me conhece eu mudei, não tenho mais medo sou forte eu cresci diferente de você que fica aprisionada ainda no passado... tente percebe que ele nunca vai te ama ele nunca te amo sua idiota, caia na vida real saia de seu mundo cor de rosa… aqui você não é nada e nunca será é apenas uma alma perdida sem vida - Falou com raiva.

-E eu que achava que conhecia a Hinata – Falou a rosada chocada.

-Se Hinata não tivesse falado eu ia acabar explodindo e falado poucas e boas pra aquela vadia – Falou com raiva e seguindo seu amado –

-Até amanha – Falou acenando – Kasuma tente não deixar as duas se matarem… depois teremos que escutar a Tsunade no nosso ouvido – Falou rindo.

-Se não fosse isso eu nem ia me intrometer pode acreditar briga de mulher eu to fora – Falou rindo - mais vou te que intrometer o desgraça - Falou choramingando.

Naruto e Sasuke foram se distanciando do grupo e entraram na floresta, andavam em silencio, Sasuke já não aguentava mais aquilo seu corpo não queria mais lhe obedecer, em um rápido movimento jogou Naruto na árvore e o beijo com selvajaria e fome.

Naruto tinha se assustado com o ato de moreno, então ele queria tomar a iniciativa hoje, então ficara a mercê daquele moreno que tanto amava, Sasuke despia Naruto sem quebrar o beijo, Naruto ajudava e tirava a roupa de Sasuke.

Então o ar começou a fazer falta, mais Sasuke logo depois de separar sua boca do loiro começou a chupar e morde o pescoço de Naruto recebendo um gemido rouco em seu ouvindo.

-Humm eu queria tanto isso – Falou apertando o mamilo direito de Naruto - eu o queria só pra mim.

-Ahhh Sasuke – Gemia com a massagem do moreno em seu corpo.

Sasuke começou a explora todo o peito de Naruto deixando marcas de seu amor pelo caminho, brincou com os dois mamilos enquanto um ele chupava outro ele massageava fazendo Naruto ir a loucura. Quando percebeu já estava no chão com Naruto deitado e ele em cima.

Depois foi descendo e começou a tirar a calça do loiro junto com o boxer, deixando o completamente nu, Sasuke logo se desfez da sua roupa, começou a morder a virilha de Naruto fazendo esse se remexer no chão.

-Tão lindo – Falou lambendo agora como um sorvete o membro rígido do amado - hoje será apenas meu.

Sasuke começou a chupar o membro com lentidão fazendo Naruto gritar – Sasukeee – Reclamava - mais... rápido....ahhh

-Quero que implore… vamos – Falou apertando o membro - me convença.

-Onegai Sasuke mais rápido – Falou com respiração acelerada - para de me torturar.

Sasuke aumentou o ritmo Naruto segurava com força seu cabelo e gemia alto, quando mordeu um certa região Naruto gritou mais alto fazendo Sasuke se focar ali.

-SA...su eu...eu – Gozando na boca do moreno - ahhhh…

Sasuke tinha um filete de gozo escorrendo pela boca, Naruto estava ofegante e corado, Sasuke ficou próximo ao seu rosto e deu um beijo calmo fazendo Naruto sentir o próprio gozo, Sasuke separou os lábios e colocou na frente da boca de Naruto dois dedos ,então esse abriu um sorrio e disse rouco no ouvido do moreno que se arrepiou.

-Quero… você dentro de mim agora – Falou lambendo o pescoço do amado - quero que entre em mim com vontade... quero senti-lo como nunca.

Sasuke se excitou com aquelas palavras, segurou então com força a cintura do loiro e começou a penetrá-lo, Sasuke estava adorando, era tão quente e apertado como estava querendo aquilo, agora sabia o que Naruto sentia quando fazia isso.

Naruto não se importava com a dor se focava no prazer que o moreno lhe dava, ele gritava de prazer fazendo que Sasuke acelerasse o ritmo ainda mais, seus corpos faziam um ritmo acelerado fazendo ambos terem prazer.

-Ahhh Sasuke – Falou entre gemidos - eu...eu

Antes de terminar Naruto gozou mais uma vez fazendo com que Sasuke gozasse dentro de seu ventre, Sasuke pelo cansaço caiu em cima do peito de Naruto que abraçou o moreno e lhe deu um beijo no topo da cabeça.

-Aishiteru Sasu-chan – Falou acariciando os cabelos morenos.

-Aishiterumo Naru-chan – Falou o olhando – hummm não sabe o quão esperei por isso.

-Humm ainda temos um dia pela frente não?!- Falou sorrindo – quantas vezes será que aguenta… estou loco por mais uma..- Falou com um sorriso malicioso.

-Você realmente não muda não importa o local – Falou sorrindo - humm na próxima que tal na água!!!

-Hmmm ótima ideia Sasu-chan – Falou o apertando – né que tal agora.

-Hummm Naruto tirou as palavras de minha boca!! – Se levantando a ajudando o amado.

-Tem um rio aqui perto seria um ótimo local!! – Falou sorrindo e pegando as roupas - vamos Sasu-chan??

-Estou logo atrás – Pegando as roupas e seguindo Naruto.

Continua.......

Mais que lindo final de cap não 8D...isso quer dizer queeeeeeeee terá um outro lemon ??? ou eu seria uma pessoinha ma e vou pula *--* ..se eu ganha muitos review –nem só chata xD- faço outro lemon..mais se eu receber menos review do que o ultimo cap ..eu num faço ..por um bom tempo +.+ muahahahahah..então depende de vcs meus queridos

bjus


End file.
